


Death Follows

by Empressivallydone



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Hallowghaust!AU, M/M, super unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empressivallydone/pseuds/Empressivallydone
Summary: When it comes to life, Ricky would say he pulled the short straw.(Or, the author makes a minor character an ageless death god. And people say author has no culture.)





	Death Follows

13 Years Ago 

The TV was off.

The boy with green hair kicked his legs off the couch. Pouting, he wondered where the remote was, because he was missing his favorite cartoon. Mama should have told him where it was before she left. By the time she came back, the entire episode would be over!

Frowning, he moved around his carrots and cold nuggets with a plastic fork. Mama was so mean to him! First not giving him the remote, then, forgetting to make him breakfast, even when she had promised last night. She was, like, the meanest! The meanest of the mean! Meanorella!

He stabbed a carrot with a plastic fork, putting it into his mouth. Chewing, he wondered if he could get Mama to buy him a new toy. She totally owed him! He had to make his own breakfast! And was the nicest, best child anyone could ever ask for!

He stabbed his food again, breaking his plate.

On the other hand, he guessed he might be a bit of a handful sometimes. He forgot how to tie his shoes yesterday, and Mama had to tie them for him. In public! It was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. Even when he started crying, she wouldn’t let him finish tying them. Mama could be such a jerk sometimes. He'd never forgive her.

The front door opened. Mama walked in with bright red and yellow box.

It had an M on the front.

“Mama!” The boy shouted, abandoning his poorly cooked homemade food to get his poorly cooked restaurant food.

Smiling softly, his mother walked toward the table, setting his fast food down on said table. The boy struggled to climb into one of the chairs. He hit his Mama’s hand when she tried to help him, but he could have sworn he heard a chuckle as he finally managed to get on top of the chair. Giving a glare suitable for a stuffed animal, he quickly grabbed his food put out for him, eating as quickly as possible.

Mama was one of the best people in the world. She also had his green hair, but she dyed it a bright blonde. Mama said that he could to if he wanted, but he preferred his own green hair. It made him stand out from the other people, and he thought he looked really really cool. Like those people on TV who always talked jibberish and had gigantic chests.

He ate a big bite out of the burger, but realized it was really spicy, so he looked for his drink, smiling when his mama revealed it from behind her back. Mama had gotten him an apple juice, even though she knew he liked soda better, but that was okay! Drinking the juice box, he attempted to stuff French fries into his mouth as well.

He started chocking.

His Mama rushed over to him, telling him not to choke and patting his back. Which was nice, but it wasn’t helping. It just hurt his back. The fries were good at least.  


After that whole fiasco, he continued eating, albeit much slower than usual. As he did, he noticed that his mother wasn’t, but instead taking wrapped packages out her purse, and putting them into the freezer atop the fridge.

“Mama?” he asked, tilting his head, “What’s are those?”

Mama stopped moving for a second, but quickly resumed shelving. “Just a little snack for Mama later.”

He perked up. “Snack! Can I try some?” He drooled at the thought of more food.

Mama shook her head. “I’m sorry, Ricky, but this snack is for grownups. Maybe when your bigger.”

He pouted and said, “I’m a grown up!” as he looked for his happy meal toy.

Mama made a small smile, and said, “Of course you are sweetie”, but said it in that voice she does when she was kidding, so Ricky pouted.

He then smiled, because even if Mama said no, that didn’t mean she didn’t mean she meant no.

When Mama left to get something from her room, Ricky was quick to get up and move his chair toward the refrigerator. Quickly and uncarefully, he pushed the chair until it stood haphazardly under the freezer. He climbed up the chair with hidden grace and attempted to open the freezer.

Ricky had just about opened it, and only managed to get a glance inside when-

“Ricky! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” His Mama yelled from the doorway, a horrified look on her face.

Moving toward him, Mama quickly picked him up and put him on the ground. Mad as she was, she still took the time to softly put him down. His Mama shut the door to the freezer. Anger still painted on, she turned toward him. Ricky only stood there frozen, an indescribable look on his face.

Mama shook her head back and forth. “I said this was for grownups only Ricky. You’re not allowed to look, okay? Not until your big and strong. Can you promise me that Ricky? For Mama”

Ricky swallowed. He nodded.

His Mama gave him a nod of her own. Breathing heavily as to calm herself, she squatted down to be at head level with Ricky. “I’m sorry for yelling”

Ricky nodded.

“Can you forgive me?”

Ricky nodded.

Mama breathed a sigh of relief, then brought him into a hug. Ricky slowly but surely hugged her back. He then tightened his hold, hiding his head into the crook of her shoulder. If his Mama felt any tears on her shirt, she didn’t say anything.

That night, when Ricky lied in his bed, he thought about his life. He really thought about it, in a way no 4-year-old ever could, or should, do.

He thought about the way his mom would get so very scary whenever he asked about his Papa. He thought about the way his mom would seem amazed whenever she looked at a reflective surface, always touching her face in disbelief. He thought about the way she would look at him the same way sometimes.

He thought about the fact that he never felt completely right in his own body. He thought about the feeling of something other lurking under his skin, seeming to wait for the perfect time to reveal itself. He wondered if whatever was lurking was the reason he was almost always hungry for something else, something that the food his mother bought, could stall, but never really diminish.

Ricky rolled on his side, crushing the pillow over his head.

Most of all, he thought about what was in the freezer. How delicious it smelled, how scrumptious. How it smelled as if someone had boxed all his favorite foods together. How he felt as if he could have just one small nibble he’d be fine. How he wanted to beg his mother to open the door for a single second.-

As he drifted off to sleep, he heard his mother creep into the kitchen. He heard her open the freezer and open the packages she brought home. He stopped paying attention when he realized what she was doing. He didn’t want to hear that. Ricky didn’t want to think about that.

He didn’t want to know why his Mama was eating something that looked like parts of a little person.

6 Years Ago

School made him feel stupid.

Not in the, “I don’t know this so let’s ignore it”, kind of way, but close. The teachers are nice, but they tend to drone on at times. The other kids are behind him in maturity but are equal or greater than him at Math and English. Which they think makes them smarter than him.

Which it does. They don’t have to say it to his face though.

Ricky knew it didn't really matter. He had more than enough money to live with, because his Mom had collected a small fortune over the years. They weren't allowed to use a lot of it because it would draw attention to themselves, but they made sure they used enough to live comfortably. It was a pretty nice gig.

His Mom wanted him to have a strong work ethic though. When he moved away, she said, he wasn't going to have her to do all the busy work. Which just made him want to live with his Mother forever, but his Mom said that made him a bum

So here he is, in the middle of trying to figure out why the heck letters are in Math when something walks in. He notices immediately, because his body gives a sort of tingle that it only gets during special circumstances. The circumstances almost always negative, or likely to scar him. 

He quickly looks around the classroom, hyperaware that he is in an unfamiliar environment that contains to many casualties. Its one of the worst places to start a fight, and he wonders if he could somehow jump out the window. He also wonders if he has anything to get blood out of his clothes. This leather jacket was new, and he was not ruining it, even if he had to punch someone in their stupid face.

 

Scanning the room, Ricky finds posters with cheesy inspirational quotes, groups of kids talking over the latest assignment, with a few stragglers, and the teacher on her phone. Nothing that can be considered a real threat, but just in case, he stays aware as he glances back down. Better a paranoid man than a dead man.

Gosh he sounds so genius. He should write that down.

One of the stragglers clears their throat.

He glances up to see a kid he doesn’t recognize standing in front of him. The kid is awkwardly staring beside his ear, pointedly not making eye contact. A normie then, not a threat. Though this one might have a bit more bravery than the others, seeing how he's the first one to approach him without a possy.

Ricky raises an eyebrow because he can, asking ,“Did you need something?”

The kid is biting his lip, obviously nervous talking to someone like him. That doesn’t stop the kid from nervously saying, “Um, you’re kind of in my seat? I mean, I don’t really care but. That seat is mine.”

The kid has some balls. Granted, their wasted-on Ricky because he feels just fine sitting here thank you very much. This seat was his life, his true love, and the only thing that truly mattered!...Also he had already gotten really comfortable in it, and the seat beside him was probable cold.

This. Is. Sparta!

“I don’t see your name on it.” He sasses

The kid points to his name at the top of the desk. Dang it.

Ricky gives an overexaggerated sigh and moves one seat over, rolling his eyes when he hears the kid give a half-hearted at best apology. He didn’t think people really stuttered like that in real life. He wonders if it’s just the people he hangs around with.

He tries to continue working on the Math sheet but the sense makes it hard to focus. The tingling under his skin has receded to the point where he feels almost human, and its jarring. The being that recides in him fears nothing, and is probably the Apex predator of the freaking world. What type of creature could scare something like that?

Ricky pauses. He looks at the kid beside him.

Shit, he thinks.

Now rightfully worried, he continually sneaks glances at the kid beside him. Whatever he was, it obviously wasn’t normal. Not normal in a Ricky way, which meant he was either some type of monster, or he liked mayo on his sandwiches. Judging by the stirring under his skin, Ricky would say the former. And since the being under Ricky's skin was afraid of him, that meant whatever this boy was, he was scarier that Ricky. Which made absolutely no sense, because Ricky likes to think of himself as a pretty monsterous guy. Not as monsterous as his mother, but close. So if this kid really was a beast...

Well, he thinks, he might as well test out this new problem.

“Soooo” He says, trying to sound casual and failing, “What’s your deal?”

The kid looks at him strangely, “What deal?”

Ricky waves a hand at his general area, “You know, who are you and stuff. If were going to be desk mates, we might as well get to know each other, right?”

The kid bites his lip again. For the hundredth thousand time. That cannot be healthy for him.

“I guess….”

Ricky smirks. Putty in his hands. 

He clears his throat, “I'll go first then.” He put his hand on his chest, “I’m your residential delinquent and smart fella known as Ricky Pickering! I like long walks on the beach, cherry flavored bubblegum, and the color green. I also happen to be the only person who is capable of failing Lunch.”

The boy’s lips turn upwards at that. “My name is Jacob” Jacob, holds out his hand. “I’ve been here all my life, yet I cannot seem for the life of me gain the recognition I deserve.”

And Ricky just. Pauses.

First off, why the heck was this kid talking so formally. He spoke one sentence, and Ricky already knew he was the type of person who got annoyed when someone says specific ocean. This was not 18th century England, and this was a public elementary school, not some preppy rich kid school like his mother wanted him to go to. 

Secondly, if he lived here all his life, how come for the life of him, he never noticed his presence. If he did this to Ricky, then it must affect his mother as well, and he knows for a fact that she vets his school thoroughly before he’s allowed to attend. To make sure that no unexpected troubles will occur, she says.

So wouldn’t, by that logic, mean this was expected?

Interesting

Deciding to just bring it up with his mother later, Ricky decides to just do the smart thing and go with the flow. Jacob doesn’t seem dangerous, even if his tingling’s are screaming otherwise. When has he ever actually listened to them though? 

Ricky makes up his mind. He reaches out and shakes Jacobs hand.

He cracks a smile, “I’d say it’s to meet you, but I’d be lying” he says with a joking tone.

He’s not joking

3 Years Ago

Feelings are slightly different for Ricky.

According to his Mom, at least. She says it’s because his body wasn’t meant to look this normal, let alone function normally. If he were to fully transform, he’d finally be able to grasp the full scape of his emotions, and would probably be able to understand himself better. It would do nothing but help.

Ricky still doesn’t transform.

It’s bad enough that he objectively knows that he’s a monster. But facing it is different. Looking into his reflection and seeing a soulless, eyeless beast stare back? No thanks. He liked his barely managed sanity thank you very much.

Plus, there was Jacob.

….Actually, he’s not going to open that can of worms.

He feels normal next to him, though. It’s as if the tingling inside him knows that it shouldn’t reveal itself, or risk being destroyed. He couldn’t imagine his Jacob doing something like that, but then again, Jacob couldn’t imagine him being something other than human.

What Jacob probably remembers are crappy movie nights, where they laugh at ridiculous romantic comidies. Or the time Ricky actually cried at that one movie because, hello, she obviously didn't deserve to die why are you laughing Jacob? The times that Ricky thinks about to go to sleep. Thoughts that put a smile on his face.

He can't pretend that everything is the same. Everyday the guilt piles on and on. Jacob has given him so much about himself. The stories his grandfather told him, the images that he never showed anyone for fear of embarrassment. How he feels disconnected from the world in a way Ricky knows so well. They've become true best friends over the years, not that fake shit Ricky was doing when he wanted to know what made Jacob special. Well, upernaturally special.

Which is why he’s here.

Ricky is clenching the steering wheel of his beat up as hell car, trying to ward of the ever approaching anxiety. When Jacob gives him a worried look, he gives him a forced smile that fails to help anything. If anything, it just makes Jacob even more worried. Which is weird, since Ricky is the one that's usually worried about Jacob. Bullies have a tendency to flock his friend, and if it weren't for his talent in tearing shit up, Jacob would probably have been beaten up every day. Which pisses him off in more ways than one. But that's not what matters.

So, instead of overthinking everything and end up ruining everything (like usual), he forces a laugh, saying “What’s up with the face? Is poor old Ricky scaring the great and powerful Jacob?” to the main person on his mind.

Jacob, who still has that same worried look on his face, replies “Absolutely” He tries to put his hand on Ricky’s shoulder, “Is everything alright?”

Ricky subtly moves away, because honestly, he didn’t know if he could handle Jacob touching him right now. He manages to keep both of his hands on the wheel, and his eyes on the road. Honestly he’s so freaking magical. Why can’t that magic be better with talking?

“I’m fine” 

Which means he’s not fine

“I just have….something to tell you. It’s pretty big and I’m not sure how you’ll react, so my mind is kind of freaking out right now.” He lets out a hysterical giggle. His hands might as well be choking the steering wheel.

“Well” Jacob says, then pauses. He resumes with, “If it’s really that important I can understand why you’re worried, but I’ve known you since fifth grade. I’m never going to leave you bro.”

He gives Ricky a Jacob only smile, “You’re stuck with me!”

That smile is the only thing that stops Ricky from crashing into the driveway as they pull up. He gets out as quick as possible, only just remembering to walk around to get the car door for Jacob. He grabs Jacobs’s hand, but doesn’t let go of it, even to get his keys out of his pocket. His hands fumble a few times. 

Jacob notices, but doesn’t say anything. He just, squeezes Ricky’s hand.

Which honestly is making Ricky tear up a bit, because what did he do to deserve such a good friend?

When Ricky is finally able to get his keys into the keyhole, their quick to enter his house, slamming the door shut. The floor is littered with fast food bags and junk food wrappers because he forgot to clean up before doing this. He is definitely going to regret that later, but for now he must focus on the most important problem in the room.

Jacob is standing there, playing with one of the strings on his pants in Ricky’s modern, but still super trashy house. He has the face of someone that realizes how out of place there are but can’t think of a good enough reason to leave. Which kind of makes Ricky angry at himself because he hates seeing Jacob uncomfortable, especially around him. Ricky just got him comfortable around him, and he’s never going back the that phase where Jacob would make poor excuses to get out of hanging with the demon child.

When Jacob realizes that they’ve stopped, moving (now that they’ve reached Ricky’s room), he goes back to looking at Ricky with that same confused look in his eyes that is beginning to seem commonplace. 

They stare at each other for a few moments, Ricky trying to memorize the image of Jacob’s face. He wants to memorize the picture of innocence. The way that Jacob is showing him a relaxed side that the rest of the world wont ever be able to see. The strength in the arms that Ricky knows he has, but never uses. The pink lips that any lover will be lucky to have. The trust in the eyes that just knows that Ricky would never do anything to hurt him.

The trust Ricky is going to shatter.

It is during the tenth second, though to Ricky it feels like the tenth hour, that Jacob breaks the silence.

“So, what did you need to tell me?” He asks. Just asks. Like it’s no big deal.

Ricky takes a shuttering breath. He tries to form words, but he seems unable to. Jacob puts a hand on his back. He doesn’t move away, like in the car. He can’t move away. Ricky's isn't a sentimental person. He never really speaks what he's thinking unless he's drinking or smoking. He tries not to do either around Jacob, because he doesn't want to seem like a bad influence or something. He also tends to get a bit...monsterous when under the influence. Which, needless to say, would not be something the would have wanted Jacob to witness. Notis time. So he opens his mouth. And the words fall right out.

“We’ve been friends forever, right Jacob?” Ricky plays with the zipper of his jacket, “I know that’s cliché as heck, but it’s true, and I really want you to remember that.”

Jacob gives a slow nod, a small beautiful smile appearing on his face. Ricky continues, “So when I say that something is big Jacob, I mean it’s really, really big. I mean, its big enough that” He chews his lip, “Big enough that I” He chews it even harder, “That I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to be friends after this!” He broke through his lip, and he tastes blood. He feels like he's being dramatic, and wants to stop talking. But he's not going to get a chance to do that.

Jacob opens his mouth to reply, but Ricky cuts in with, “And I know that you may think I’m overreacting, but I really think that if I told you what I am, and what my mom really is, I think that you’d see that it’s pretty…serious. And I really don’t want you to think badly of me, because…” There’s a pause here, because Ricky really doesn’t want to scare away Jacob with this sentence.

“I really, really like you, and I don’t ever want to lose you.”

Wait wrong order, that was supposed to be the second thing.

Ricky opens his eyes, unaware that he had even closed them in the first place. He opens them to see that…Jacob is smiling? A positively blinding smile with eyes that know something, that makes Ricky’s heart skip a beat. And Ricky is 99% sure he doesn't have a working heart. 

Then Jacob leans in real close to Ricky, a goofy smile still on his face, and says, “I think I know where this is going.”

“You do?” Ricky askes, brows furrowed.

And Jacob leans even closer, whispering “I know exactly what you’re going to say. And I like you to..”

With this, Jacob proceeds to lean in, and kiss him. Right on Ricky’s bed. One that has a soft blue cover with the word Dope on it. That he hasn't washed in days. Which has nothing to do with this, but Ricky is still highly distracted because Jacob was kissing him on his bed!

The boy’s lips are surprising, Ricky finds out as he finally realizes he needs to kiss back. Jacob tastes like the lollipop that Ricky had given him earlier today, though Ricky can’t quite guess the flavor. Their still so warm though, and Ricky can’t help but think that Jacob must warm them somehow, because he is usually so cold. It stays soft, neither getting too far or into it. It isn't blustering with passion, because despite Ricky's frequent dreams, they've never actually kissed in real life. The farthest they get to intimate is Ricky putting his hands under Jacobs shirt to squeeze him tighter.

 

Ricky doesn’t know how much time has passed, but when they eventually separate, they are both breathing heavily. Ricky’s hands are on Jacobs hips, and Jacobs are locked around his neck. They make eye contact, and whatever Jacob sees must make him happy, because he has a goofy smile again.

But Ricky, because he just looooves to ruin things, whispers, “That wasn’t what I meant to show you.”

And he lets his face change.

Jacobs hand are quickly removed, but he doesn’t leave Ricky’s hold. He stares in fascination as Ricky goes from human into something else. Something a bit less living, and a lot more dead. It speaks volumes on their relationship with how Jacob doesn’t flinch and run away from him as he changes. He knows it’s not a pretty process. He just sits there, eyes wide. Waiting. Watching.

It should make Ricky apprehensive. Scared. Terrified. Jacob is never truly quiet. He's always tapping his fingers or mumbling under his breath about something. The moments when he's quiet are saved for when he's in pain. Not even in shock is he quiet, usually letting out overdramatic gasp that he claims aren't fake. The fact that he's not saying anything should make Ricky pee his pants.

But all he can feel is relief, because despite how he may try, he is not human, and never will be. He is a false life, not even true death. He is something that should never have been born, and who's very existence is a stain on the earth. Part of a species that can only gain their humanity back by feasting on the flesh of beings that are blessed.

Then it’s done.

And Ricky is a Hollowghaust.

Present – And The Future That Lies Beyond

Ricky is humming in tune to a Lana Del Ray song. He’s not sure which one, because they all sound the same, but this one seems to fit just nicely.

The radio is loud, but he can still hear the sound of the cars driving by. They roar against the highway, as eager as themselves to get to their destination. Blue, Purple, Pink, each one doing there best to get out of this town, and instead go out into this big wide world. It would be inspiring if most of the jerks would stop cutting into his lane.

Jacob seems immune to the chaos, and just beats his finger on the car door, gazing out into nowhere. He’s wearing the new Ray Bans that Ricky had got him for his birthday, and he looks soooo cute. He’s in his own world and nothing can bring him back. Except, Ricky thinks to himself, for me.

But he doesn’t.

Instead, he lets down his window, because its way to hot inside the car, and he’s boiling. He lets the wind blow his green hair and lets the smell of the fresh air overwhelm him. He feels calm tranquil, and honestly happier than he’s ever felt in a while.  


Which isn’t fair to Jacob, since his Grandfather Abe just died, and the culprit was someone of Ricky’s species, but he was going to ignore that.

What mattered was that his boyfriend (gosh that still felt so good to say), finally seemed just a tiny bit better. Even though they were on the hunt for the exact Hollowghaust that killed Abe, it still felt nice to know that he made Jacob feel better. 

Ricky hums when the song ends and switches to a new one. It, ironically, is another Lana Del Ray song. It surprisingly fits the mood, so he decides to keep it on.  
When he has time to look away from the road, he checks the title of the song. It’s called Love.

Fitting, Ricky thinks.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work in this fandom, so I know its a little rough, but please bear with me! I couldn't figure out how to make the words lean over? Also, some are supposed to be bolded but that didn't work either. It was basically doomed from the start.
> 
> I still love this series though, and I'd really like to see what I could do with this universe if given the chance. The story may get a little cheesy, but it was written for an English project so that might be why. I do accept constructive criticism, and maybe with enough comments, I might even consider turning this into a full blooded story....
> 
> Or this might get absolutly no views and will just fade into non-existence. That works too.


End file.
